This invention relates generally to yarn holding devices and more particularly to binders for holding elastomeric yarns in circular knitting machines.
In the knitting of garments, it is common practice to employ a plurality of yarns, elastic and/or inelastic, which are introduced to and removed from the knitting operation selectively according to a predetermined pattern to achieve the desired knitted fabric for the garments. Feed fingers are provided at various yarn feed stations to introduce and remove yarns from the knitting position, as required. When a given yarn is removed, it is severed in a conventional manner, and the free end retained by a holding device so that the yarn will be available for reintroduction to the needles.
Elastomeric yarns currently are in wide use in the production of garments by circular knitting machines. Normally these yarns must be knit under tensions of up to five grams. When the elastomeric yarns are not in use during the garment knitting cycle they must be retained in a ready position for subsequent reintroduction to the machine needles.
Clamps upon knitting machines for holding the free ends of yarns are old and well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,975 discloses the use of leaf springs for clamping threads to a dial cap. Such holding means have been generally satisfactory for inelastic yarns. However, they have been unsatisfactory in knitting elastomeric yarns due to the retractive forces of such yarns, causing them to withdraw from the restraining action of the clamps. This results in the elastomeric yarns having to be rethreaded manually in the machine.
The use of positively displaceable yarn clamps for elastic yarns are well known, for example, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,036. While the holding action of such positively displaceable clamping means has been generally satisfactory, they must depend upon and must operate in timed relation with various components of the knitting machine, such as the main pattern drum or other sequence regulating devices.
The yarn binder of the present invention includes a metallic member attached to a support mounted upon the dial cap of a conventional knitting machine. The dial cap defines an opening permitting a free edge of the metallic member to rest upon, with a slight pressure, the dial plate or pad. The member is angularly disposed relative to the dial plate such that as a finger-feeding elastic yarn is withdrawn, the end of the elastic yarn is pulled across the dial plate and wedges itself between the metallic member and the flat surface of the dial pad. The yarn is severed, and the end retracts trapping itself at the wedge point until it is to be reintroduced to the needles.
One of the primary objects of the invention is the provision of a new and improved yarn binder for elastomeric yarns.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a binder for elastomeric yarns which operates automatically independent of various machine operational components.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a new and improved yarn binder which is of simple, economical construction and which locks or grips the elastomeric yarn when in the non-feed position and which permits the yarn to be conveniently released when yarn is again introduced to the needles.
Still another object of the invention is a self-cleaning yarn binder which is of durable construction, reduces yarn waste and eliminates wear on the yarn.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent when considered in view of the following detailed description of the invention.